Stay for a minute, Stay for an hour, Stay forever
by seriously em
Summary: Alex gets sick and even though his friends try to cheer him up only one name comes through his lips…Addison. Oneshot. Set after Desire


**A/N; **So the sequel to 'You seriously need to focus' is in the works. It is actually started and will be up soon. This idea just hit me this morning and I felt like a one-shot would be fun today. This is set right after Desire, right after Alex crushes Addison but before she heads off to LA. So read and enjoy…

**Summary;** Alex gets sick and even though his friends try to cheer him up only one name comes through his lips…Addison. [One-shot. Set after Desire

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never have – never will. Lyrics belongs to Sarah Dawn Finer, so not mine either.

--

**Stay for a minute, stay for an hour, stay forever**

_So forgive me, __  
But I´ve fallen, fallen for you  
Please believe me  
This was nothing, I intended to do_

It was hot. Not the nice kind of hot that he would usually get from his bed. No this was much worse, a sticky annoying heat. He raised his hand to push the covers away but it did no good as the heat did not come from the covers but from him. There for his plan did nothing to ease his discomfort. Slowly, almost agonizing slowly he moved his head enough so that the bright digits from the alarm clock came into view.

"Good morning" the oh so bright and _way_ too loud voice came from the other side of the room. Once again Alex moved his head to look at his friend. By his door stood Izzie carrying a try with what seemed to be food. "Wow you look really bad."

"Thanks" his voice sounded scratchy and every word hurt to get out.

Izzie set down the tray and walked over to his bed. Her cold palm was placed against his forehead and he could see her face scrunch up. "You're burning up."

"I'll be fine" Alex managed to push himself up with his arms until he was sitting up. Black spots danced in front of his eyes but he forcefully blinked them away. "Just let me take a shower and I'll be fine" he placed both feet on the floor and stood up. He didn't even get one step before he fell back against the bed.

"You're not working in that shape" Izzie stated before she turned towards the door again. "MEREDITH!"

It took Meredith bout five seconds to come running into the room. It also took that same amount of time for her to realize there was no reason for her friend to be yelling.

"What have we said about yelling?"

"Only when there is a reason to" Izzie smiled sheepishly. "But I do have a reason…"

"Is there a fire?" Meredith asked.

"Well no…"

"I someone holding a gun to your head?"

"No but…"

"I really don't see the point" Meredith sighed.

"Alex is sick" Izzie said. "Like really sick."

Meredith lost the annoyed look and walked over to the bed. She too placed a hand against Alex's forehead. "Yeah you should stay in bed."

"I'm…" Alex had to stop to cough. "…fine…"

"Right" Meredith rolled her eyes. "I'll tell the chief now you just rest, okay?"

"Okay" Alex nodded and let his head fall back against the pillows. He couldn't help but think that maybe this was what Addison kept talking about, that karma thing. Maybe this was his bad juju…

--

It was late in the afternoon when Meredith, Izzie and George came home from their day at work. While Izzie worked on getting dinner and Meredith hit the showers George went to check on Alex.

"Hey Alex" he walked into the dark room. As he got no reply he walked all the way up to the bed where he could clearly make out Alex's sleeping form. "How are you feeling?"

Alex moved around so he was lying on his back. In the light from the window George could clearly see how red his friend's face was and how troubled his breathing seemed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" George asked carefully.

"Addison..." Alex's voice was quiet but not too quiet to be understood. "I…want…Addie."

"You want Dr. Montgomery?" George asked puzzled. "But she's not this kind of doctor…"

"Please…" Alex added before his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off once more into sleep.

"Right…" George left the room and headed for the kitchen where now both his female roommates were seated around a pizza carton. "We have a problem" he sat down and grabbed a slice of food.

"What kind of problem?" Izzie asked.

"Alex is really sick…"

"We know that" Meredith stated as she reached for another piece of pizza.

"Did you also know that all he asks for is Addison?" George asked and to his satisfaction both women stopped eating.

"Wait what?" Izzie dropped her pizza back into the carton. "Why would he ask for her?"

"I don't know but we should get her" George answered, upon seeing the other's shocked looks he continued. "Just trust me on this, it will help."

"Fine but if this goes wrong you are taking care of him until he gets better" Meredith warned. "Like everything, we might even give him one of those bells."

"Fine" George grabbed two slices of pizza and then took the phone before he left the room.

He sat down in the living room and ate his food while he flicked through the numbers on his phone before he found the right one.

"Hi Cal, I need a favor from you…yes it's really important…you will? Oh that's perfect, thank you…yes I love you too, bye…"

--

Addison did not want to do this. In fact she wouldn't have if it weren't for the fact that Callie was beside her, practically pushing her up the steps to the door. Had she decided she would have been home, well at the hotel, watching TV and eating junk food. But no she had to go to the Grey house, the last place she ever wanted to be.

"Okay if you walked any slower you would be standing still" Callie groaned as she knocked on the door.

"I don't want to be here" Addison muttered and shot her friend a dark stare just as Izzie opened the door. As usual the blonde gave them a huge smile.

"Come on in" she stepped aside and let both Callie and Addison inside. "Alex is in his room" she added to Addison.

"What?" Addison's head shot around towards Callie. "Why would I go to Alex's room?"

"You didn't tell her he was sick?" Izzie asked shocked. "You tricked her here?"

"You wouldn't have come" Callie exclaimed.

"Damn right I wouldn't" Addison spun around and reached for the door.

"He only asked for you" Meredith had come out from the kitchen and as she spoke Addison actually stopped but she refused to look anywhere but at the door. "He's really sick and all he's said for the last two hours is your name."

"But he hates me" Addison slowly turned around.

"He does not" Callie laughed.

"Yeah he does, he actually said so yesterday" Addison stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, just see him for a few minutes" Callie begged. "Just until I can get this folder I forgot here last week."

"I'll wait in the car" Addison started but she was cut off as Callie simply grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the stairs. "I can walk on my own you know."

"Oh really, because I was starting to wonder" Callie replied s she stopped outside Alex's door. "Now you go in there and you be nice. We can leave in ten minutes, got it?"

"Yes" Addison said but as Callie walked towards George's room she poked her tongue out in typical five year old behavior.

"I saw that" Callie said without turning around and with a sigh Addison knocked on Alex's door.

"Alex" she got no reply so she opened the door and walked inside. She spotted him on the bed and walked closer. "Alex are you okay?" this time his eyes opened and as he saw her a smile appeared on his face.

"Hi" his voice sounded tired but there was another kind of strength to it this time.

"You asked for me" she sat down on the side of his bed, still being careful not to get too close. After all it was just a day earlier that he had practically ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"I missed you" he said before his body erupted in a fit of coughs. It took him a while to calm back down again but when he did Addison had a very concerned look on her face.

"You're sick" she stated.

"I'm sorry" he said and reached out to hold her hand but she pulled it out of his reach. "I didn't men what I said."

"You're sick" she repeated and made a move as if she was about to get up from his bed.

"Please" he begged and eve though she wanted to run she did stay in her seat. "I'm sick but it's a good thing."

"Because you get off work?" she asked.

"No" he didn't seem to find her joke funny and simply shook his head. "Because it made me realize something."

"And what is that?" Addison sent a look at her watch, only three more minutes and she could leave. Though with her slow pace maybe just two minutes so she would be at the car at the right time?

"I realized that not only am I alone but I pushed way the only person I want to be close to" he looked up and met her eyes. There was a sincerity behind his eyes that shocked her, even rendered her speechless. "I treated you wrongly, hell I did everything wrong…but the truth is that I love you. I love you so much that it scares me" he waited a few seconds for her to jump in but she remained quiet. "Okay please say something before I think I just said that in my head."

"You love me?" a smile spread over her face as she spoke.

"That was what I said" he nodded.

"Why do you love me?" she asked and scooted closer to him on the bed. She even kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs up on the bed.

"You're smart, you're funny, you have way around people that make everyone admire you" he said. "Plus it doesn't hurt that you're absolutely stunning."

"Hey" she grabbed a nearby pillow and lounged it at him.

"Sick person here" he cried but she just laughed at him. "I'm on pain meds, I am not in control of what I am saying."

"So you don't love me then?" she asked but he simply reached up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down to lie next to him.

"I love you more then you will ever know" he whispered and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Alex" she pushed him away from her.

"What?"

"You're sick" she said. "No kissing when you're sick."

"Really, because I feel so much better now" he tried but she just shook her head. Instead she wrapped an arm around him and he let his head rest against her chest.

They laid there for a long time, she letting her fingers go through his hair and he simply listening to the sound beats of her heart against his ear. She looked down at him with a smile. "Just in case you were wondering…I kind of love you too…"

_  
__Why won´t you stay  
Stay for a minute  
Stay for an hour  
Stay forever  
Say I´ll be yours  
For a lifetime_

--

**A/N2;** Right just sweet and cute. Let me know what you thought…


End file.
